The present invention comprises a new Calibrachoa, botanically known as Calibrachoa hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CBRZ0008’.
‘CBRZ0008’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has mid-sized purple blue flowers with a darker “eye” and yellow inside the flower at the base of the petals, green foliage, good branching, late flowering, and a moderately compact, semi-trailing plant habit, and has little sensitivity to soil pH.
‘CBRZ0008’ originated from a hybridization made in December 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was the commercial plant variety ‘Mini Famous Compact Plum’. CBRZ0008 has blue flowers and is more trailing and ‘Mini Famous Compact Plum’ is more compact with plum flowers. The male parent of ‘CBRZ0008’ was an unpatented proprietary plant characterized as a blue flowered plant, known as 1861-1, originating from a seedling selected in Gilroy, Calif.
The resulting seeds were sown in March 2011 and ‘CBRZ0008’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CBRZ0008’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in the fall of 2011 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif.